Sorcerer's Stone: Ebony
by Beezer
Summary: Same story line as original . Ebony seemed to be left out of the picture with our three young heroes yet she helped them along every step of the way....and she was always more than she seemed, especially when it came to helping Harry.


_Authors Note: After such a huge reaction from my friends who I wrote this for, I've been convinced to post this on . Now it's not a complete story in the sense that I based it off the movie and only wrote the scenes I needed to introduce the new character(s) I created. So most who read will notice that this particular one is in pieces. I have completed all 7 books into fanfics and they become significantly longer as they progress, Sorcerer's Stone being the shortest. It may be in "pieces" as I said and the gaps mean everything proceeds as usual but there is still a story to the new character._

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and later on Chelly._

SORCERERS STONE

**MEET EBONY**

"Who's she?" Ron asked staring at the girl who was sitting on the ledge in the outside corridor.

"I don't know," Hermione said with a bit of a shrug. "I didn't see her sitting at any of the tables during sorting or at dinner for that matter."

"She's not in Gryfinndor," Ron added on in a hushed whisper as they started getting closer. "I'd have seen her at our table…maybe she's one of those Slytherins. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry had been staring at her transfixed in a sense of déjà vu about her. But he couldn't recall ever meeting the older girl before. He couldn't see her face. Her black hair shielded it as her face was buried in the book she was consumed with. "Maybe…"

"Wonder if she's as mean as the rest are…" Ron muttered. "I hear none of the Slytherins are a welcoming bunch, we'd might want to stay clear of her."

"You are right," she suddenly spoke, causing them all to jump in shock. She didn't raise from her book. "I was a Slytherin…but I graduated two years early and you are also wrong because I'm not as mean as most of them." Her eyes darted up, a piercing blue. "You can stay clear of me if you wish, but I'm just merely secretive and quieter than mean…though I can be." Her eyes darted to Harry and he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen those eyes before. She smiled warmly at him. "You must be Harry. The talk of the school."

"Seems to be that way though not so many are as nice about it as you."

She snickered a little and closed her book, marking the page with a track spell. "You must be referring to the Slytherins…a certain blonde one in particular."

"You know Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked her.

She sighed. "Sadly, yes…worse of all I know his father as does yours."

"How do you know about my Dad?" Ron asked.

"Because he works for the Ministry and Lucius is about as sweet as a snake…to say the least…besides, I do my research…I didn't graduate early by being stupid."

"How did you manage that?" Hermione asked.

She shrugged and tapped her fingers on the book cover. "I'm good at memorizing and my dad is a master at potions amongst other things…it was inevitable I guess that I gain his smarts."

Hermione had glanced at the cover under the older girl's tapping painted fingernails with a puzzled frown. "A book on the Dark Arts."

The girl glanced at it and slid her hand across the cover, blocking it from view. "Yes, my dad likes to make sure I'm always on top of things…you all better be getting to class…I might end up late to assisting the teacher I'm assigned to as it is…what class do you have next?"

"Potions," Hermione piped up.

The teenage girl let out a whistle and hopped off the wall, her cloak fluttering around her. "Tough teacher. Good luck. I'm sure I'll see you around…"

"What's your name?" Harry managed to ask his first question as he turned to watch her walk the opposite way.

She paused long enough to look over her shoulder at them. "Ebony…" with that said she disappeared through the doorway and the others turned the opposite direction, Harry still trying to shake the feeling of déjà vu.

**HER FATHER**

"Clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter," she could hear Professor Snape's remarks from just outside the door. She hadn't wanted to interrupt him but it seemed to Ebony the Professor had taken a clear disliking to the boy as she knew he would for a multitude of reason's she couldn't reveal. But, at least for now, she could save him from some of the humiliation.

Ebony opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind her and was fully aware of all the eyes on her and the whispering voices of first years wondering who she was since for her age she was not a first year. She smiled at Snape. "Sorry I'm late, Dumbledore needed to speak to me on some assignments he needs me to keep an eye on…you know how that goes."

Snape kept his face passive. "A usual request, as always, I hope?"

She let out an inner sigh of relief, clearly diverting his attention from picking on Harry. "A bit different this time. I'll let you know about it later, if you like."

"Of course," Snape's eyes scanned the class. "You may all learn a lot from this young lady. She should be a 6th year at her age, but due to her outstanding abilities in magic and knowledge of it, she graduated last year with high scores in her O.W.L.S., finishing all the required classes in just five years."

Whispers started again only to be silenced by the Professor clearing his throat, a known warning. "She is the aid in this class and you may see her in other classes. If you get the privilege of her help, I'd take it seriously. She's not required to do so, nor do I promote her doing it," he eyed her quickly and she only smiled.

"Potter might need all the help he can get," Draco snickered, causing the other Slytherin's to do so and of course, Snape made no effort to stop them. Didn't mean she wouldn't.

Ebony eyed Draco with a sly smile. "For someone who can't transform a simple object, Draco, you seem very confident in the thoughts of being able to perform complex spells without your father's aid or sway."

That knocked the smile off his face as others giggled in the room and his face turned beat red.

"Enough, Ebony," Professor Snape said and the class went silent as well. "I'm sure there's some parchment for you to look through on my desk. See to it."

At least she was being punished but no one else. Again, it didn't mean she wouldn't take any opportunity to make it worse. They'd all find out sooner than later. "Yes, Dad. I'll get right to it."

The whispers started again as she revealed one of her many secrets that wasn't so much a secret as a fact they'd all know later. Ebony was the Professor's daughter. She turned her head and smiled at the shocked look on Harry and Hermione's faces not to mention the slack jawed look on Ron

**THE SECRET ROOM **

The three ran out the door barely missing the snapping jaws of the three headed dog. They threw their weight against the door, trying their best to shut it but the dogs beat on the other side, making it nearly impossible to shut.

"Use your weight!" Harry yelled at the other two.

"I'm trying!" Ron exclaimed, straining against the door.

"Press harder," Hermione grunted, pushing her hands against the wood with no luck. They could see a large snapping jaw peeking around.

"We're done for!" Ron squeaked at the sight. They stood no chance. The dog would get out and each head would tear one of them to pieces.

A blast of light appeared out of nowhere and the jaw disappeared behind the door with a whimper. "_Colloportus!"_ a voice rang out and the door shut, locking itself in place.

The three let out a sigh and turned to see Ebony standing there, wand in hand.

"Ebony," Harry started but she covered his mouth with her hand and shuffled the three to the side.

"Don't say a word," she removed her black cloak and threw it over the three, covering them in it, muttering a few words and Harry, to his disbelief, found they could see _through_ the once solid material. He stopped himself from talking Just as Filch appeared from down the hall, Professor Snape in tow.

"Filch, how are you tonight?" Ebony asked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

He ignored her. "I swore I heard voice," he old man said.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Apparently you are as deaf as you are dumb. It is Ebony."

"I heard more than one," the old man eyed her.

"I thought I had heard something too, but I came up here to inspect the place and found nothing out of sorts. Everything is fine," she said, lying so easily it seemed natural.

"I know what I heard," Filch said eyeing her cautiously. "And I heard more than your voice, little girl."

"First you interrupt me in my chambers," Snape sneered. "Then you insult my daughter and call her a liar."

Filch's usually squinty eyes widened at his anger. "N-No, Professor."

"Good, because I doubt Dumbledore would take lightly to you mumbling on invective words about his appointed trusty."

"Might have just been the wind, hearin' things," Filch mumbled quickly.

"I'd believe so. I'll let this slide," Snape nodded eyeing him. "Off you go, scrubbing floors and tables."

Filch hurried off, never looking back. After he was gone Harry watched Snape's gaze flicker to Ebony's . "Are you sure nothing is out of place?"

"Very sure," she touched the door lightly. "Nothing's been open in there…the dog is still as vicious as ever."

He tapped a finger to his lips in thought. "Good…glad to hear that much…let me know if you see any changes…or hear anything."

"I always keep you updated," she smiled.

He nodded in regard to her and turned to leave but paused. "Ebony…where is your cloak?"

The girl touched her neck where she usually had it fastened and the three gasped lightly, afraid they'd been caught. But to their relief, Ebony was quick with her words as well as her spells. "Silly me, I must have left it in my chambers. I'm sorry about that, Dad."

"It's quite all right…just don't leave it lying around…it's not that easy to come by," he turned and left in a sweep of black robes. Once they heard his footsteps disappear did Ebony remove the cloak from around them, folding it up into one arm.

"What are you three doing up here?" she asked in a hushed angry whisper.

"The staircase, it moved us up here," Ron said quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you ever stop to fathom that you should head the other way, back down the stairs?"

"No," they shook their heads.

Ebony let out a sigh and rubbed the bride of her nose. "You three are lucky I found you instead of my dad or you'd be in detention til you graduated."

"Why is the door locked?" Harry asked as they headed back.

"Doors are usually locked for a reason. It means you should stay out of them," Ebony said with a pointed glare at Hermione. The young girl ducked her head down in shame.

"Yes, but why are they in there?" Harry asked as they reached the staircase. It jerked, swaying back the other way.

"That, Harry, is none of your concern. Just don't go digging into something you don't need to be in. It's safer that way."

"But why are you involved?" Harry asked.

"It's my job, it's what I do."

"Which is?"

Ebony took a deep breath and Harry could tell he was pushing his questions with her. "Again, none of your concern."

"Why do you have that cloak?"

Ebony's eyes flickered to him, this time they were like ice. "Tell me, Harry, do you like provoking me? Do you really want to know why I ended up in Slytherin? Do you want to see me as my father's daughter, because I've learned a lot more from him over the years than magic like how to make younger students who go around looking for trouble actually find it and find themselves in a…accident of sorts." The three gulped in fear, knowing they'd almost been dinner for a three headed dog. She smiled at him, still coldly, but her eyes gave way to concern. "Please, don't make me regret helping you out tonight…with the dog…or my father…the three of you go to your rooms. If I catch you out before tomorrow morning you will have detention for a week and it'll be most unpleasant." She turned and walked away from them then, taking another staircase down, towards the dungeon area.

**TROLL LOOSE**

"There's a troll!" Quirrel came screaming down the hallway, causing panic amongst the students. "There's a troll in the dungeon."

"That's not possible," Ebony muttered to her dad under her breath with a puzzled frown.

Quirrell suddenly fainted and all hell broke loose amongst the students. Until Dumbledore stepped in. Such a soft spoken man had such a booming voice. "SILENCE!" The entire area went still and his tone went to the usual soft whisper it was, "The prefects will take their classmates back to their common rooms and the teachers will come with me to dungeons.

Ebony was already standing to her feet, moving her cloak around her, readying to pull her hood up and disappear from sight once out of the area. She planned on tracking Harry Potter, concerned that he'd indeed try something courageous instead of obeying given orders. Snape grabbed her arm though, tugging her with him through the side door. "Come with me, Ebony," he directed her before she had a chance.

"Shouldn't I follow Potter though?" she asked him. "Isn't that what Dumbledore appointed me to do from day one?"

"Yes, but I'm your father and I'd hope you'd obey me first, at least this once," he said as they hurried to the third floor.

"Why are we going to the forbidden room?" she asked.

"Because, as you said, it's not possible for a troll to have wandered onto Hogwart's grounds…someone's up to something and I want to be sure it's not the room."

They came to the door and Ebony stepped back. "This isn't a good idea…that dog is unstable as it is."

He ignored her. "_Alohomara_," he flicked his wand and the door unlocked. With a tug he opened it and Fluffy was all too quick to growl at the Professor and snap its jaws. He jumped back but not quick enough to completely avoid all three heads. One snapped on his right leg, tugging.

"Dad!" Ebony yelled and pointed her wand. "_Stupefy_!" the blast hit the head that was biting her dad and sent the dog reeling back with a whimper. She grabbed her dad's arm and helped move him back away from the door and used the same spell as before to lock it in place.

"Good Heavens!" she heard McGonagall behind her and turned to see her rushing over. "What on earth happened?"

"Just checking the door," Ebony panted as Snape got to his feet, favoring his injured leg.

"Severus, are you all right?"

"Peachy," he said looking down at his cut leg. "The door remains untampered with. Where is the troll?"

"Not in the dungeon, it moved down the hallway towards the girl's bathroom."

"Girl's bathroom…" Ebony paled.

"What is it?" Snape asked her.

"Hermione Granger has been in there all day…she wasn't at dinner either…"

The three hurried off to the bathroom bumping into Quirrell along the way who was headed for the 3rd floor. "What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"There's students in the girl's bathroom and the trolls there," Ebony shoved him back in the direction. "You can help us stop it."

"But-"

"Go," Snape seethed and he ran ahead, both making sure to keep their eyes on him.

They made it to the bathroom to find it in shambles but all three students were alive. And just as Ebony predicted, Harry had ventured off to save the day. But he was uninjured. Thank the Gods her father would have her head.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed with a hand to her chest at the sight of the fallen troll and destroyed room. She turned to Harry and Ron. "Explain yourselves!"

"Well…umm.." Ron stared around the room.

"Uhhh…" Harry continued.

"It was all my fault," Hermione spoke up.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said with a frown.

"I went looking for the troll after I left the bathroom. I read about them and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may. It was a foolish thing to do. I'd expect more from you," McGonagall went on and Ebony glanced at Harry just as he turned his head to look towards her but found his eyes diverted to Snape's leg. With a frown, Ebony turned and saw what Harry did, the cut on her Dad's leg was briefly exposed and Snape too saw Harry catch it. He quickly moved his robe back to cover his pant leg and stared at Harry, almost daring him to question before turning away. Harry tried to catch Ebony's eye but she had looked away as well.

"Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall declared. "For your lack of judgment. As for you two gentleman," she spun to Harry and Ron. "I just hope you two realize how lucky you are. Not many first 

year students can take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points to Gryffindor each…for sheer dumb luck." She turned and left the room. Snape went to follow but paused to stare at Quirrell before giving Ebony an unnoticeable nod.

"I'm personally walking you three back to your room," she said shuffling them out. "Just so I'm reassured you won't be into any more trouble."

They reached the staircases that shifted to their hall. "Have you any clue how the troll got in?" Ron asked.

"Here we go with the questions again," she sighed. "Seems like every time I'm around you three it's all I get."

"You know more than we do," Harry said.

"As I should. I'm not a student," she said and paused. "We don't know how the troll got in."

"Does it have anything to do with the room?" Ron asked as they approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Not sure," Ebony shrugged her shoulders. "Cockroach Cluster," she said and the painting opened. "Here you are, you three go in. Have a safe night for once." She watched Ron and Hermione go through and turned, sure Harry would follow.

"Ebony?"

She turned to look at Harry. "What happened to your Dad's leg?"

Her eyes flickered for a moment. "It's nothing, Harry. Just a scratch from the ruckus. Good night," she turned and walked down the long hall. Harry looked back in the common room for a brief second and turned to say good night…but she had disappeared.

**QUIDDITCH**

"Ron's right Harry, you're gonna need your strength today," Hermione told him as he pushed the good around his plate.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled with a look of dread over the game. He didn't even notice Snape coming up behind him, Ebony by his side until he spoke.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you, even if it is against Slytherin."

Ebony rolled her eyes behind him and gave Harry a reassuring smile. He walked off and their eyes followed. Harry noticed the limp in his leg.

"That explains the blood," Harry mumbled.

Hermione frowned. "Blood?"

"Listen last night I'm guessing-"

"He cut his leg…no big deal," Ebony cut him off quickly and smiled at Harry, removing an item from inside her cloak, a pair of gripping gloves. "Here Harry, consider it a good luck gift…kick their arse out there." She shuffled his hair and hurried off to find Snape.

"Continue with what you were saying?" Ron said once Ebony was gone.

"I'm guessing Snape let the troll in last night to get inside the trap door and create a diversion. That's how he cut his leg."

"And what about Ebony?"

"I don't know. He's her father so maybe she's in denial."

"Or in on it," Ron added.

Harry shook his head. The feeling he got around Ebony wasn't one of a threat but comfort…for a reason he couldn't explain to the others. He fingered the gloves in his hand. "No…she is definitely not evil."

**XMAS**

Ebony woke up groggily the next morning, light peeking through her black curtains enough to light up the gifts at the end of her bed, lying on her trunk. She sat up with a stretch, relieved to feel her bones pop. She rubbed at her eyes and crawled to the end of her bed, tucking her feet beneath her. She picked up the red wrapped package and glanced at the tag, a smile spread across her face. It was from her Godfather, Remus. She unwrapped it and glanced at the contents, a new black scarf with matching gloves and new colors of nail polish in Blood Red, Dynamic Purple, and Blue Moon. She'd been running low from last year's stock he had given her. She had wasted her Seaweed Green and Pumpkin Orange and was on the last drops of Bat Black.

She opened the next from Hagrid and took out the plant, chuckling to herself. The Carnivorous Clamp, much like a venus fly trap, except it liked to eat meat and purred when you stroked it as long as it found you to be a friend. She stroked the top of its sand papery head and it purred rubbing against her fingers. It was little now, but she knew they grew big enough to eat full pieces of steak. Luckily, Hagrid had supplied her with meat. She took out a small piece of raw chicken and dropped it, snapped it out of mid air, smacking its green fanged trap and burping in satisfaction. She set it on its night stand, naming him Winston.

There was a cauldron full of candy from Dumbledore and she'd expect nothing less than sweets. McGonagall had sent her a few books which she needed since she was almost through with her Dark Arts one. She picked up another and frowned at the tag. It was from Harry. She hadn't expected that. She opened it up and took it out. It was a watch. The face was dark blue and decorated with stars, the minute hand was a wand and so was the hour hand but it sparkled with a star at the end of it for every hour. She'd have to thank him later. The rest were from Snape and she got what she knew she would though still loved and needed. New shirts in tank top form and sleeved form, none in pink or yellow like she always requested, most were in dark colors. A couple pairs of new pants, a new book on none other than the Dark Arts, a gift card to a shop that sold bras and panties. She laughed knowing how hard that had to be for him to buy alone. And a few movies she yet had for her collection. She got out of bed, brushing her hair and tying it up in a loose ponytail before paddling out in her bare feet that still paraded the Bat Black polish she had put on them a few days ago.

Ebony was in no surprise to see her Dad already up and fully dressed, sitting by his fireplace, two cups sitting on a tray on the table between the two seats. She took her seat, crossing her legs under her as Snape shook his head. She knew it always amused him that she could never sit like a normal person. She always had to tuck one leg or two beneath her or sit sideways and let them dangle over the edge. Even in Dumbledore's office she found it difficult to sit with two feet on the floor.

"Thank you for the presents," she said with a smile and reached for her cup of coco.

"You are most welcome," he said with a nod and a rare smile. She prided herself on being the only person able to get it out of him.

"Did you get your gifts? Were they okay?"

"Yes and they were perfect," he said again with a smile. She had looked all over Hogsmeade, trying to find something good. She decided on refilling most of his ingredients he was low on and a few new shirts and pants, especially since he tore the pair she had gotten him for his birthday. She found some books he'd enjoy and a pocket watch she found to be perfect. Simple and made of pure polishable onyx with a white gold chain. The surface of it gleamed black, riffling in the light. She knew it would be perfect.

"Especially the watch," he added, taking it out of his pocket beneath his robe, hitting the switch on the side to glance at the reflective black face of it with its silver minute marker and hour hand. "It must have cost you."

"Money's just money, Dad, besides you're worth it as much as you put up with me over the years."

He chuckled. Ebony knew if anyone else ever saw this side of him they'd faint.

"Speaking of which," he brought out a smaller box from inside his robe as well and held it out to her in his long fingers.

Ebony frowned and put down her half empty glass, picking up the small black box from him. "But…I already got my gifts."

"This one I wanted to give to you…personally."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at him. He was watching her carefully, measuring her reaction. She bit her lower lip and opened the black box. With wide eyes she stared at the gift. It was a ring. A flawless black pearl in white gold with three diamonds on each side of it. "Oh…" was all her throat would manage as she removed it, sliding it onto her right middle finger, perfect fit. She looked up at her dad, unsure of what to say to show her gratitude.

"Wow…" she managed and chuckled, tears in her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"It's not your average ring either…you're so apt at forgetting your wand in places…I took heed to have the same elements imposed into the ring that are in your wand. That way if you're ever in a situation, the ring will work as your wand, the diamonds will turn red. And of course, the pearl is a family heirloom of mine I had put into it."

Ebony's eyes widened. "Oh Dad…you shouldn't have…"

"Yes I should have, you're my daughter…after all…all these years you've put up with me…you deserve something special."

With a smile she flung herself from her seat at him, taking him somewhat by surprise. He was able to move his arms out of the way quick enough to grab her into the hug she launched as she settled herself onto his lap. "Thank you," she said her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"I love you, Dad," she said and every time he heard the words she felt him stiffen a little before he relaxed, as if the words were a reassurance to him that it was in fact true. And she knew it always took him time to speak them back, like his mouth couldn't form those words. Again she prided herself for being the only person in the world to see him like this behind the veil of the world outside, and being the only person to get such a reaction from him as this.

"I love you, too, Ebony."

**CLOAK QUESTION**

Harry turned the corner and bumped straight into Ebony. "Oh, careful Harry," she said with a smile. "Good thing I found you, I was lookin' for you."

"You were?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the watch," she held up her left wrist.

"Oh, you're welcome. Thought you might need one and I noticed you didn't have one," he said with a smile and glanced at her other hand at the ring. "That's a real nice ring."

"Thanks. My Dad got it for me," she rolled her eyes at Harry's expression. "He's not a complete bully you know."

"I know…it's just…I don't…"

"Please," she held up her hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear the theories on him…I know it was Hermione who set his robe on fire too."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm not saying a word…just don't jump to conclusions…things aren't always as obvious as they may seem."

He nodded his head and remembered why he was looking for her as well. "There's something I need to show you," he said and glanced around before showing her the cloak that was almost similar to the one she wore except hers ha a hood on it and fastened around her neck. He showed her the note. "Do you know where it came from?"

"No," she frowned and touched the material. "But it was your Dad's so you needed to have it."

"It's not like yours though."

"No, mines done by powerful magic…this…this is almost natural," she said and touched the soft material. "Be careful with it."

"I will," he nodded and started walking away. "Thank you for the Quidditch jersey."

"You're welcome," she nodded back and watched him walk off. Her smile faded and she rubbed at her chin, knowing she had more work to do tonight. She drew her hood up and disappeared.

**FORBIDDEN ROOM**

Ebony had seen the quarrel between her father and Quirrell from under the comfort of her own cloak. She was getting ready to leave since she had guided Snape to exactly where the other man was when something caught her eye…Harry…under his own cloak not too far from where her father stood. She watched Snape reach out in the air, sensing him there too but unable to see him like she could and knowing it wasn't her there. Filch came around the corner, disrupting once more about a student being out of bed and a lantern found in the forbidden library. So that's where he was. The two teachers ran off with Filch and Ebony followed in behind Harry through the door he took, never taking off her own cloak…and there was the mirror.

Harry removed the cloak and moved up to it eyes widening at what he saw in its reflection causing a sad smile to his face as he touched his shoulder lovingly. He hurried back to the cloak a few minutes later and took off through the door. Ebony drew back her own cloak and stepped up to the mirror like she had years ago. She gave the same side smile and touched the glass at what she saw, nothing had changed in it and it would never happen anyway. Her fingers trailed down, touching the hand on the other side, almost wishing it were real. She heard the door push open and drew her hood back up and moved away as Harry moved Ron in front of the mirror.

Of course, Ron didn't see Harry's parents. He saw what was there for him. Being Prefect, and Captain of Quidditch and Head Boy. After awhile Harry took Ron back and Ebony took the chance to slip out behind them heading up to the Gargoyle statue in the castle. She removed her hood, no need for it now as she was allowed out of bed. "Lemon drop," she said and it slid away. She moved the staircase and it spiraled up to the office where she stepped in.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "Yes, Ebony?"

"First thank you for the candy, sir," she said with a true polite smile.

"Same to you, my dear," he said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth from the candy basket she had sent him.

"I just felt the need to let you know Harry found the mirror."

"Really? Guess it was a matter of time."

"Yes, it was."

"I remember when you first saw it…did you look again?"

"Yes."

"The same…"

"Yes…with a few changes. But Harry doesn't understand it yet, I don't think."

"Am I the first to know?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I found it better not to let Professor Snape know as he…holds a grudge against Harry."

"Where you do not," he said it as a statement but Ebony felt need to verify.

"No, I have no reason…he's almost family to me considering…" she trailed off and the Head Master nodded in understanding.

"Quite agreeable, Ebony. Thank you. I will go see him there."

She nodded her head and brushed the black hair from her eyes.

"Very pretty ring," he complimented, taking her hand. "A Snape heirloom," he looked father over his half moon glasses.

"Yes," a smile spread to her face, genuine.

Dumbledore smiled and patted her back. "I'm glad to see that…very glad…never forget your heritage, Ebony…some you learn from some you grow from, but it'll always be a part of you."

Ebony nodded as they parted at the opening. "I won't forget…either of them."

**THERORIES **

"That was no stranger Hagrid met at the village it was Snape which means he knows how to get past Fluffy," Harry declared…none of them noticed Snape looming down the hall behind them.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Snape sanding behind them.

"Good afternoon," his eyes shifted to each of them as they all turned one by one to look at him. "Now what would three Gryffindor, like yourselves, be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Well…we were…uh…" Harry started.

Hermione managed some noises.

"Yes?" Snape waited.

"We were…" Harry kept going trying to think of something.

"We were just…" Hermione tried again.

"Be careful people might think you're," he warned them and looked at Harry who glared at him, "up to something."

"They aren't up to anything," Ebony's voice boomed from the hall, she smiled at Professor Snape. "I was actually looking for them. You see, they promised to play Wizard Whomps with me," she said and held up a deck of cards in a black box. "They've never played before, can you believe it?"

"Wizard Whomps," Snape repeated.

"Yeah, thought I'd take a break from grading parchment if you don't mind?"

"No," Snape shook his head and eyed the three again. "I don't mind. Do have fun." He walked away with one last shooting look and walked past them when he was out of sight Ebony's smile dropped and she turned to them.

"I don't know what you three are up to, but I'm getting a little peeved with having to bail you out of every tight spot you get in."

"But Ebony…Dumbledore's gone and Snape-."

"Professor Snape," she corrected Harry.

"And Professor Snape is-."

"Stop," she said and shook her head. "Quit being naïve, Harry and quit looking for things to get yourself in trouble in. I can't keep protecting you if you don't stay out of trouble. Now please…just…forget everything for once," she touched his shoulder and turned down the hall.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked. "Ebony can't help us."

"We go down the trap door," he said, feeling guilty about pushing everything his friend had just said aside. "Tonight."

**(after Harry defeats Quirrell)**

**DUMBLEDORE DISCUSSION**

"What about Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Professor Snape had a suspicion about Professor Quirrell from the beginning. He suspected him of letting the troll in so he could get to the trap door. Professor Snape checked on it as we all scattered and found Quirrell had yet to get to the room, he was bitten in the process."

Harry nodded. It explained his limp. "But what about the Quidditch match?"

"What about it?"

"Didn't he jinx me?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "So quick to jump to conclusions, Harry…Professor Snape was countering the jinx on you…until Ms. Granger set his robes ablaze and he knocked Professor Quirell over in the process stopping him from jinxing you further."

"So…he was trying to save me…"

"Yes, Harry…didn't Ebony tell you this?"

"Yes, but…"

"But you believed what was in front of you moist evident…sometimes things aren't as they seem, Harry...you need to look beyond the obvious for the reasoning…Ebony is a good judge at these things, try to trust her more often."

**HOUSE POINTS**

"In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points," everyone clapped meagerly for that and Ebony felt a pang of sympathy but clapped her best despite the pointed look her dad was giving her. "In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points. Second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points," that deserved more claps.

"And in first place, Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two points," much hollering and clapping went on and Ebony sighed folding her arms over her chest while Snape clapped next to her. She 

felt his foot connect with her shin under the table and she winced, glaring at him as he glared back. She rolled her eyes and clapped slowly with as little enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, however recent activities must be taken into account I have a few last minute points to give out," Dumbledore said and both Ebony and Snape turned their heads to look at him. "To Miss Hermione Granger for use of intellect while others were in grave peril, fifty points. To Mister Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points. To Mister Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house sixty points," Ebony grinned behind the hand she held up in front of her mouth, not missing the sneer on her dad's face.

Dumbledore continued. "And finally, it takes a great bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

"Yes," Ebony cheered in a whisper and started to clap heavily as the colors changed to Gryffindor red and yellow. Harry glanced her way and she gave him a thumbs up sign as she laughed, happy someone finally beat out Slytherin.

**LEAVING**

Ebony sat on her ledge, her nose in a book as students dragged their belongings down the halls ready to go home for the summer before another year were to start. She'd be staying here for a few months more, never really leaving the premises unless it was to go into Hogsmeade. Then she and her Dad would go to their cottage near the lake for the remaining month until the two weeks before school started again. She'd get to visit her friend, Chelly, who missed the year due to a trip to America and would come back to her 6th year in the fall. At least this year she'd have three other friends to talk to as well as keep an eye on.

"Ebony," a voice called her name and she looked up to see Harry.

"Hey Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say bye. You'll be here in the fall right?"

"I'm here every year, rest assured," she promised.

"I wanted to apologize too…about the theories I had...on your dad…I was wrong…"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Think nothing of it. Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean he'd try to kill you or harm you. He's not like that. I promise."

He nodded his head with a sheepish smile. "So, will you write over the summer?"

"Of course, when I'm still in England I will…I'm going to America for a week or two. To Disneyworld."

"Really? With who?"

"Me!" a voice said behind him and he turned to see a girl of Ebony's age and height that he didn't recognize. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, straight and brown. Her eyes were slanted and dark brown and she was in jeans with a light blue top and a purse slung over her shoulder. She ran over to Ebony who hopped off her ledge and gave her a hug.

"Harry, this is my friend Chelly. Chelly this is the famous Harry Potter," she introduced the two.

Her Asian like eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Get out!"

"No it's him," Ebony nodded.

Harry pushed his hair back to reveal the scar.

"Oh wow," Chelly squealed. "I picked a bad year to miss school. Oh well…you'll be here next year. Which house are you?"

"Gryffindor," he said.

Chelly pouted a bit. "Oh boo…I'm Ravenclaw…least you're not Slytherin."

Ebony gave her a pointed look and Chelly held her hands up defensively. "I'm not singling you out, I'm just sayin'."

"I'll write to you, Harry," she promised. "I'll be around. Stay out of trouble till fall, can you manage that?"

"Yeah. I can manage that." He smiled with a nod and left the two girls to catch up, sure he'd be seeing more of them the next year.

_Note: It gets better as it goes along, I promise. R & R in the meantime._


End file.
